kamu dan warnamu
by tukiyem
Summary: karena Fukawa menyukai segala sisi dari warnamu — togami/fukawa; AU.


**disclaimer:** danron © spike; i do **not** gain any financial profit by this fanfiction  
**peringatan:** straight; togafuka, **AU** setting, plotless idk  
**catatan:** judul dan prompt diambil dari lagu **what's color?** oleh **KAITO** dan **shinjou-p**

* * *

**i want to know your colours. surely, surely, it's wonderful right? your emotions!**

* * *

"To-Togami-_kun_..." gadis itu malu-malu berseru.

Lelaki di depannya tidak sedikitpun menyahut.

Semilir angin menjadi awal musim gugur yang menjatuhkan berbagai warna dari langit, ribuan daun berguguran mengikuti tuntunan angin, menebar romantisasi dalam tiap detik yang bergulir. Gadis kutu buku itu harus memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin!

Togami harus tahu perasaannya!

Jadi, biarkanlah sedikit waktu sang pangeran terbuang untuknya — si gadis pengemis cinta — biarkan degup jantung Fukawa melompat jikalau Togami menerima perasaannya.

Berbulan-bulan musim semi dan musim panas telah sukses membuat batin Fukawa menjerit karena kekagumannya dan rasa 'cinta' yang membuncah kepada seorang Togami Byakuya.

Ketika orang bilang _musim semi; masa ketika hati gadis kecil ikut bersemi_ hal itu ada benarnya juga, ya.

Semuanya hanya karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—

—dan ketika Fukawa memerhatikan tiap sudut personaliti Togami, perasaan cinta itu malah semakin meledak-ledak dalam hatinya. Ya, bahkan keegoisan, arogan, tinggi hati, ataupun percaya dirinya.

Fukawa menyukai semuanya.

Warna yang menghiasi dirinya hanyalah Togami, Togami, dan Togami, Togami, Toga—

Cukup.

Ehem.

"T-Togami... _kun_..." sufiks itu ia lontarkan bahkan tanpa perizinan Togami sendiri, tidak apalah, namanya juga cinta!

Fukawa memberanikan diri lagi, "To.. gami.. k-k-_kun_...!" serunya malu, kepalanya menunduk. Lokasi itu — jembatan kecil tempat Togami dan Fukawa selalu mengambil lajur yang sama untuk pulang — dihiasi oleh jatuhnya dedaunan; daun mapel yang berwarna-warni, mengapresiasi warna hati Fukawa.

Togami masih berjalan menjauh.

"T-tunggu! Togami.. Togami-_kun_! Kumohon! Tunggu!"

Lalu Togami akhirnya membalikkan badannya, "Apa?" Suaranya menantang, "kau mau menyatakan '_cinta_' eh? Orang sepertimu? Menyatakan perasaan padaku? Hmph!" Tambahnya dengan suara arogan seperti biasa, dagunya diangkat tinggi.

Fukawa gugup, ucapan Togami langsung menusuk hatinya. Tapi, kenapa dia harus berhenti di tengah jalan?

"Y-ya.. aku mau menyatakan cinta pa.. padamu!" Fukawa menunduk, mukanya memerah, manisnya oranye langit menjadi latar kisah 'telenovela' mereka.

Togami menunggu.

"Aku.. aku suka pa— bukan, aku mencintaimu Togami-_kun_! Apapun segala sisimu! Aku menyukai semua tentangmu!" Detik-detik itu menjadi titik final baginya — seolah-olah saat itu batu godam sudah bersiap untuk yang terburuk baginya.

"Lalu?" Suara singkat itu meluncur.

Fukawa menarik napas, meredakan gemetar pada jemarinya yang lentik.

"M-maukah... k-kau... pa.. p-pa.. pacaran.. dengan..ku?"

Saat itu, detik terasa begitu panjang.

Jeda mengalun.

"Boleh." Balasan singkat lagi, tapi bermakna ganda — membuat kepala Fukawa kosong, suaranya seperti hilang, dan ia sentak menengadah.

Togami tersenyum seolah menerima sebuah tantangan.

"Kautahu, aku mengetahui tentangmu _lebih banyak_ daripada yang kautahu," lelaki itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "dan kau gadis yang cukup menarik." Suara _hmph_ terdengar darinya.

Fukawa tidak mendengarkan, merah makin terlukis dalam wajahnya.

"Entahlah, mari kita lakukan apa yang kausebut _pacaran_ itu," Togami mengulurkan tangannya.

Fukawa gelagapan, "E-eh? Apa?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Sahut Togami seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik jemari Fukawa cepat. Wah wah, Togami _sepertinya_ menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

Nah...

Begitulah mereka memulai warna takdir yang baru sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas.

Fukawa bersumpah ia akan membuat Togami _jatuh_ kepadanya.

Oh...

Psst, ini rahasia.

Ketahuilah, Togami mengetahui semua tentang Fukawa. Bahkan, fakta bahwa Fukawa berkepribadian ganda.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup bahwa Togami menerima tiap warna yang bersembunyi dalam Fukawa? Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

* * *

**now, my vivid eyes are dyed with the reflection of your colours**

* * *

**catatan+:** cacat sih yasudahlah maaf susah dimengerti ohok ohok nyetz


End file.
